Alive-Fabric of sands (mummies alive)
by Tre-Harr
Summary: fellowing 300 readers of my plot line; reckoned i start typing, it's a story based on the built up to M/A cartoon, but with changes as my story doesn't lead to the cartoon's beginning. A parchment as been found, we learn of the 4 protectors, a prince, a pharaoh and a vizier. Please read as it's a good story and would like your R/R, it follows like a documentary style story


**Alive-Fabric of sands**

.

Raemka born to the Pharaoh of the land.

Menkauhor's reign as Pharaoh made sure Egypt ruled the world.

However, the royal vizier named Shakir as a clear eye on the throne of the Pharaoh; he could taste the power within his grasp and is driven to take the crown.

The Pharaoh has gathered four guardians of might; Jahi, Ra, Ammon and Nefertum to protect what he holds dear to his heart.

Each protector stands in battle with their weapons and armour to protect the Pharaoh's reign and family; and to protect the ways of Egypt.

The protector's must stand to defend Frisco bay.

The protectors of the future Pharaoh.

The protectors of 1525-BC.

The protector's must stand to defend Western Gate.

The protector's must do all that they can to save the day; as they stand up against Shakir's forces for the Pharaoh.

.

 **-Protecting Egypt-**

 **-Alive-**

.

-The greatest civilisation of them all Egypt, with it's dramatic, spectacle and mystery; has fascinated us all, throughout time many have travelled to its planes to explore the country to learn of its intriguing stories and historic figures that have emerged from this ancient land. In their discovery we've learnt of a story of intrigue, deceit, jalousie and murder; a vizier that committed a crime so terrible that they tried to wipe his very name from their history; a figure that plagued the reign of Pharaoh Menkauhor Kaiu.

.

Our findings show that at this time the people of Egypt were at peace; through the reign of Pharaoh Kaiu, who was well loved and liked by all; and viewed by the people as the last of the truly great Pharaohs and one of the greatest rule that Egypt had ever seen. It was believed by all in Egypt that the gods and goddesses of their time were clearly shining down upon them.

The Pharaoh himself went to enormous lengths to ensure that his achievement would be remembered long after his life and reign.

Many Pharaoh's alike would leave their monuments in stone as testament of their ultimate greatness, Kaiu seemed worthy to follow this noble practise, however there is one figure in his reign that Pharaoh Kaiu had tried to hide, as he carved his life and history on a scale never seen before. But thanks to a chance discovery of an ancient document, that we can go behind the known story of the Pharaoh and learn of the deeds taken by his once vizier, that he never wanted the world to know about. It's sheer luck that these documents survive to tell us the truth.

Generations to follow would know of Kaiu's glory and power, because of his temples and statues; it is known that under Kaiu's fair hand and leadership Egypt grew and prospered; the Pharaoh gave the people of his kingdom a glorious future as he treated his people well and just; buildings were being constructed out of sand stone, streets were being laid and the capital's walls were strengthened as they expanded.

.

-Now in these hidden documents it is revealed to us that it was at this time of growth and good fortune that Pharaoh Kaiu sort out advice, as he knew troubling time may await him and the Egypt he was carving. The Pharaoh therefore sort after an aid at the residence of a well-known family and it was this act that changed his reign completely; an event that was never supposed to be remembered, one that can completely change our thinking of this great Pharaoh.

.

-/Kaiu stood before a wise old man, a figure respected in his field. The Pharaoh knew of him, as did philosophiser and educators. "Even though my Egypt grows, however my reign is still new.' The man before the Pharaoh understood the ruler's mind set and drive; knowing his need for guidance and aid. 'I need someone by my side to discuss my wants and wishes; as well as my fears and doubts... I ask of you wise-one to deliver me with one to aid in my deliberations."

"My son dear Pharaoh has been skilled in this very art; he will be the perfect vizier for one so new."

.

The wise-elder brought out his eldest son before the Pharaoh. "You serve the Pharaoh well; it is your duty and your life... Egypt can only work in his hands... And you my son must be there at times of great need to pass on your trained wisdom to guide him well." His father said as he took the gold as payment for his son.

The young Shakir turned to his father; his father smiled. "Leave my son stand by the Pharaoh side and see our country well."

"I will do you proud my father, I will make our family name heard for the greater of Egypt.' Shakir paused a hand to his mouth, not wishing either his father nor the Pharaoh to see his doubt. 'Father what say if the Pharaoh does not listen to my council?"

"That is the greater good of Egypt; you are there to advise not to control or command."/-

.

And so the young Pharaoh gained the service of Shakir; Shakir who had been born into a family with a historic line of viziers and soon found himself linked with the Egyptian royal family. The young vizier took his father's words on board and returned with Menkauhor to serve at the palace as his vizier; soon become a trusted ear for the Pharaoh. There was never a doubt in Shakir's mind that the Pharaoh wouldn't trust anyone else's views than that of his.

.

-Our research showed that from within the glow and prosperity of his capital the Pharaoh found that his heart was drawn to one of beauty and a developing relationship flourished with a young delightful female; however, his eyes fell toward the daughter of his enemy; Pharaoh telling how he first kissed her, he would sit with her at the edge of the Nile, he tucked a hand under her chin, conversing her in a coursing manner and leaned in and kissed her, the young lady kissing him back. These are almost unprecedented tales told in Egyptian history, however he wished for it all to be known.

However, would the Saqqare leader allow their union of star crossed loved to happen, the king's daughter hoped so as she stood before him in hopes of making him see sense in their love and union.

.

-/Sweet Khuit could not help who she had fallen for and with a heavy weighted heard spoke in hopes of being listened to, not just as the rules' daughter, but as an equal as a future ruler. "Father please I wish to marry him."

Her father can't not believe what he was hearing, his heart in soul truly in love with the one who wishes to see an end to his power, in his mind and heart he had to make her see sense. "But my daughter, why can't you see sense, Menkauhor is our blood enemy; love cannot change that."

"But it can father... You can allow us to marry!' stated the daughter of the Saqqare leader. 'With your blessing it will unit our bloodline; no one will ever question it; no more blood will be lost between our two races again!"

With these words ringing in his ears he looked into his daughter's eyes and saw that nothing he could say or do could change how she felt about Menkauhor. He looked briefly up to the heavens before stated, "If it is your wish Khuit then I will see to it that our people will stand proudly as you marry the Pharaoh."

With tears of joy in her heart she put her arms around her father and hugged it tight; the Saqqare king faltering for one second as he hugged his daughter back, sharing in her happiness. "Thank you dear father, this day will not go down in vein... You have done the right thing not only for your daughter's needs, but also for those of your people... For that of Saqqare."

.

Meanwhile back at the palace Menkauhor walks through the gardens on the palace with his vizier at his side. "My closest of friends,' he raised his hand pointing up to the skies above him. 'if all the stars were pieces of silver and they rested in my chambers I couldn't be as happy than I am this day."

"Sentiment part my lord... If I am willing to speak a free."

"Go on!"

Shakir nodes. "Well my lord I'd rather be rich then in love any night of the year.' The vizier however notices that his words didn't rest well with his Pharaoh and laughs. 'You however see the word greater than I and I know that you truly do love her my lord... The gods have led you to the one."

"I truly hope so Shakir... I truly do hope so... I can't bear a day when she wouldn't!" stated Menkauhor now with his hand on his heart.

.

The king of Saqqare requested an audience with the Pharaoh at his palace, the Pharaoh Kaiu now stood before the Saqqare's king, his eyes on his daughter Khuit. Khuit's father asked him. "Please now as Pharaoh watch over Saqqare and help in its posterity."

To which the Pharaoh gladly agreed. "Yes if it makes your daughter's heart fill with joy then as part of Egypt Saqqare will feel the same joys and grow as I have given to all my people."/-

.

And shortly after her father's agreement Khuit married the Pharaoh three years into his reign as Pharaoh. Their kiss symbolising a great change of fortune; it was within their union that both Egypt and Saqqare saw themselves as neighbours, the king of Saqqare passing away happy, his land now after his reign being handed to his daughter and to Egypt. And no doubt the applause and cheers of his kingdom warmed his heart and the stand of their Pharaoh and queen warmed theirs in turn.

.

-/Menkauhor stepped before his court still welcoming their love. "That is enough!' he called out his hands up to silence them, however, it only caused their appreciation for him grow louder. 'Enough please, your applause warms my dearly... The wine will flow into the night and no doubt I will drink more than a man of my standing should... To be your Pharaoh I once thought was duty enough for one man, but now I stand before you a married man to Khuit my world is complete... And soon this great lady will provide myself and my Egypt with a son..." He signals for the queen to step forward, she welcomes his hand and he kisses it.

"My love your Pharaoh is right... Wine will touch all our lips tonight and perhaps he'll listen to me when the time comes to head home!"

The members of the court laugh in merriment, Shakir looking on for now a smile of joy on his face. "Already you show him a greater love and respect Khuit!" he states, readying his glass.

"The gods have truly shone done on me... None willing to miss a day a union like this!" called out the Pharaoh.

"Yes they have seen fit my master to give you their blessing!"

"And oh Shakir how we both welcome it." stated Khiut as the Pharaoh and the queen Khuit raised their hands as one.

"Now let us all bless the marriage of these two fine hearts; Khiut and our Pharaoh Menkauhor!' The wine was purred into everyone's glass and a toast was made. 'To Egypt and to our royal family!"

The court gladly called out in agreement. "To Egypt and to our royal family!"/-

.

-Egypt in time would move out into nearby lands, so that Kaiu could hope to complete his vision of making his land and people the best it could be. We have come to learn that as Egypt gained power and land, and its people got given livelihoods; great Egypt also gained enemies of power and land, people from different boarders wished to see its down fall; and soon this time of peace Egypt found itself happily in was about to end. Causing the fair Pharaoh in time to develop an army, so that he could be ready to protect his Egypt if needed. Menkauhor called for his vizier. Shakir older and wiser now in age.

.

-/"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces I rule, that I call for new recruits; Shakir please bring to me as many new men as possible."

"Forgive me, my lord, bu...'

The Pharaoh brought up a hand to quieten his vizier's words. "Please you know as well as I that I cannot take any chances, Shakir. A single grain of sand can tip the scale; one man maybe the difference between victory and defeat."/-

.

As requested of him by the Pharaoh the vizier travels throughout Egypt far corners, reading out from a parchment scroll Menkauhor's proclamation of a call to arms.

.

-/"Citizens of Egypt! I bring a proclamation from the Capital City! Your Pharaoh is doing all that he can to prepare for the protection of Egypt! Therefore, by order of Pharaoh Kaiu, one man from every family must serve in his army.' The vizier mounted upon horseback looked down at those who had gathered before him, all actually willing to through their lives down for the Pharaoh's wishes. He took a finger to the scroll, looking at the list of family names and begun to read out the names in turn. 'The Chuma Family! The Hasani Family!"

Men stepped forward all aged in their early twenties; standing firm and answered proudly for their family. "I will serve the Emperor."/-

.

It was later divulged in this startling documents more about the vizier's character and that he paid their great act much heed nor respect and that Shakir merely continued on with the list of family names in this area of Egypt; all who must serve to their Pharaoh.

.

-/"The Kontar Family!"

A young girl of fine figure and stature turned her head and looked up at her father. "No please isn't there something else that can be done."

Her father shook his head. "Be still my daughter, this is as it should be.' and so he stepped forward; knowing his duty and walked to the grand vizier. 'I am ready to serve the Pharaoh."

"Father please you can't go... You can't leave mother and I." sobbed the young girl, hands in her face covering the tears and sorrow.

"Your father as a duty to serve in the name of the Pharaoh; you young one should be pleased he's been chosen!" stated Shakir, actually sounding genuine.

"Please don't cry my sweet Nefertiri... This is your father's duty..." said her mother, as she came over to offer needed comfort. "Your mother dear is right, I must serve and stand for the Egypt I love.' He wiped the tears from her face and hugged her. 'And you and your mother my dear are the most important part of Egypt to me." Shakir leaned forward; his arms stretched out holding a scroll for the man to take, "Report tomorrow at the Naama Camp." The father held his daughter's hand in his left and took the scroll in his right and nodded. "Yes, sir!" The girl stared up at her father for a moment, then turns and runs back inside crying, Nefertiri's mother running after her. . The vizier merely shook his head as the father walked away, ' _I would have thought that one who has served this country before would have raised a family who would look better on this day than he as._ ' and again Shakir merely brushed aside this families sorrow and continued calling out the names of the eligible men for war. "The Lisimba Family! The Moswen Family! The Oba Family!"/- . Soon the Pharaoh's proclamation was read out through all corners of Egypt and the men of his kingdom answered, all now standing ready to train at the Naama camp. All that was needed was a figure to be found, a man that could lead and form these men into an army for Egypt. .

-The Pharaoh came to the camp, he swears to them that he would appoint the highly skills and vastly trained amongst them as his general; as the days of training went by one stood out above all others.

.

-/' _A fine soldier indeed._ ' thought the Pharaoh as one soldier completed each assigned at high than all other. ' _Yes he's one whose worthy, and one who could no doubt lead my man into battle. He will have their loyalty and my wishes at heart!_ '/-

.

Menkauhor truly believed this of Gehiji; feeling that he would above all others would do a damn good job and so brought the soldier forward before those who had trained alongside him.

.

-/"You sir are the soldier I require, I therefore appoint you Gahiji as my general, what say you soldier."

Gahiji stood to attention before him monarch. "Oh I will! I won't let you down! This is... I mean... Thank you sir." stated Gahiji welcoming the Pharaoh's faith in him and his skills.

"One day Gahiji you will see either a blade through your heart or wealth and gold on your chest by standing at my side and serving me in battle!"

Gahiji truly knew the risks, but with a smile nodded. "I hope it is the latter of the two my Pharaoh... It will truly be an honour to lead your forces in your name Pharaoh Kaiu."/-

.

It is known even at this early stage of his army that the Pharaoh hoped above all else that Gahiji would be the man to lead his army and soon be the general whose able to smite Egypt's enemies; and therefore Pharaoh Kaiu placed is full backing in Gahiji's might and worth. Documents show Gehiji to be an excellent warrior and soldier, stating that he was number one in his class, showing extensive knowledge and skill in both weapon's combat and military techniques; that he came from an extensive military lineage.

However somewhere in his reign Kaiu discovered the true backing of his general as he shows himself and others gaining the plentiful victories and military triumphs, carved upon walls and inscriptions. The general after that never much mentioned nor depicted at the Pharaoh's side.

.

-Yes Kaiu looked as Pharaoh on the future of Eygpt and was prove of his nation, but he was still a husband and wanted all that life could offer him as such. Khuit was that one great wife a Pharaoh must have, the one that would provide him with the next Pharaoh, through her the line of succession was assured. Soon the queen fell pregnant and gave birth at 19 to Egypt's princess Subira.

.

-/Menkauhor looked down upon his daughter in thought; ' _Egypt has never looked bright; my love as guided me to this place and oh how it makes me the happiest man alive on this green earth._ ' She had the loveliest of eyes and then back to his wife, who stood by his side, Khuit hold Subira in her arms./-

.

Then later at the age of 24 Khuit delivered him a son and heir, Prince Raemka. On the day of the birth he gives his son Raemka a small black kitten as a gift by his people; Khuit called the cat Latifah.

.

-/' _The people have blessed my son with the sacred of all animals; they even now await the day when I pass my crown onto him._ ' Were the thoughts of the Pharaoh, he then turned to his people. "A son... He now shares in the god's blessing... A great future awaits us all!" gloated Shakir; his people agreed in his words, all willing to welcome the future of Egypt./-

.

Evidence and research through this document shows that through Kaiu's rule Egypt had become a mega centre for trade and economy. Their Pharaoh took particular delight in informing and depicting over Egypt always in a fair stance; yes, as their ruler, but also as a family man at best. Kaiu held the hand of 5-year-old Subira and his wife Khuit her arms nesting young Raemka; the compete vision of his prosperous man in an Egypt. All had come about as it should be, so he thought.

.

-It was in the high of his reign that Kaiu became beset by enemies nearby, a group of warrior's now stood ready to attack the line Egypt that infringed onto theirs. The Hyksos, a tribe of great warriors to the south of Egypt's fair boards lead by their king Kamha and generals were ready to strike. The document states that the tribal army came to a halt mere meters from the great protective wall.

Kaiu knew that he was fighting to save his enter country from these invaders, before en-gaining in full war with the Hyksos' the parchment states that Kaiu had scouts sent out under the cover of darkness to gain the extent of the Hyksos' horde.

.

-/A number of his assassins were sent out by Kamha, after a tracker had picked up their trail. As they closed in on the two Egyptian soldiers. Their leader called for silence, and pointed to the path up ahead. He whispered. "Their scouts are close; I can even small their Egyptian filth that lays upon their armour and sword.' The leader's men held their laughter, not wishing to blow their cover. The leader grasps his weapon tight in hand in case of battle. 'Go out and bring them to me, Kamha will be pleased... No doubt gold will be dropped in our hands for this taking!" The men nodded and panned out to deliver the soldiers to their leader.

.

Soon the Egyptian soldiers were dragged out of hiding by the Hyksos assassins and taken by force in chains across the sand and mud, until they were thrown before Kamha. "Well... well... well, look at what we have here; great soldiers of the Pharaoh..." Kamha throwing up a light hearted salute in jest.

.

As the scouts were forced to his knees before Kamha one of the scouts showed bravery and defiance in front of Kamha and spat at the feet of the leader. The leader of the Hyksos brought up his hand and swiped it hard across the face of one the scout; a drop of blood appeared in the corner of his lip. "Well nice work, gentlemen.' he turned on the spot, hands raised in the air. 'It appears you've found the heart of the Hyksos army. Let's hope you'll live to tell your ruler!"

There was a burst of laughter around them; the second scout looked down at his blade, but shook his head as he knew there was little point. He couldn't get to it and that it wouldn't do him any good even if he could. "Our Pharaoh will end you... Egypt will grow and you can do little to stop it."

The leader shook his head and then came nose to nose with the second scout, sweat heavy on both their brows. "Stop me; after it was your own Pharaoh's actions that led me to these actions. Building out his Egypt with next to no thought for others! He's the one whose forced me to act... Well, I'm here to play his game, here to mark his cards.' The first scout dripped blood at Kamha's feet.

'Go! Tell your Pharaoh to send his strongest of soldier and tell him most of all I am ready for him, and that we will kill them all."

.

There came cheers from his man, Kamha stood tall now in the centre. The tight grip around their chain was loosened; the two soldiers looked at each other. "This may be the luckiest day of your lives,' Kamha rubbed a hand under his nose, before looking to his left then back sharply to his right. 'now I'd run if I were you, the quickest is always the best..." The two scurry off, one after the other, the two scouts not really understanding his little game.

The leader turned to a soldier in his serve. "How many men does it take to deliver a signal message?"

Leaning on his bow the Hyksos archer stated in reply. "One!"

"Correct." Kamha then turned his back, and as he walked to his tent the Hyksos' archer aimed his arrow and fired; the arrow landed into the back of the scout who spat at the feet of his leader, the first scout turned to see him fall to the floor./-

.

It was noted in this document that it was this first act of violence that brought Egypt to war, a war that would bring casualties to both side, a war than would offer a new face the hand of power and the thirst for more. Kaiu's world he had created around him had changed, now more than ever he was looking out on a different Egypt one he hoped he could bring some normality back.

.

-When Menkauhor heard of the Hyksos' actions; he knew that he couldn't afford for his Egypt to fall under his enemies hand and then Kamha had to be made an example of, so no other's would come for his Egypt. The Pharaoh quickly set plans into motion that would best aid his troops in victory; Shakir and his general Gahiji now standing before him.

.

-/"They have made their charge against me; already the Hyksos forces have struck here, here and here.' the Pharaoh pointing to the map of his kingdom that was laid out before him. The general seeing the determination now hiding on the surface of Kaiu's eye. 'I will take mine main troops up to the northern pass and stop Kamha before he could forge his army any further."

His general nodded. "An excellent strategy; we'll have them cornered at their weakest... Kamha will never be the one to bring you down!"

"Very good, then... We'll toast to Egypt's victory at the palace. I'll expect my men to be ready and armed to fight in three days."/-

.

However, the Pharaoh's own trusted vizier Shakir did not welcome this new direction Kaiu was willing to take Egypt in, as he had come to believe that Egypt money needed to fall upon the court of the Pharaoh's kingdom and not on its people. The vizier after hearing of the Pharaoh's own call to arms came before the Pharaoh to seek his council in hopes of warned him against his actions. We learn from the document that it was the events of the lone conversation that turned the tires of Egypt and would have potentially fatal repercussions for the Pharaoh; as Shakir wasn't the kind of character to be passed over lightly.

.

-/"My Pharaoh I must speak out...' Shakir's head lowered in respect for the power and grace the Pharaoh held over him. 'I do not trust this future!"

"How so, speak Shakir!?"

"You are giving too much to the people as it is, so Kaiu I beg of you please reconsider against this grave path!' The Pharaoh looked away from the vizier; knowing his mind, the vizier therefore pushed the matter further. 'We must respect the guidance of gods and goddesses."

"And what do they tell you Shakir, what great path do they ask of me... What changes to my actions must I take on their ground and wishes?" Kaiu leaned on the rests of his throne, a slight look of annoyance in his eyes; even though he thought he had hidden it.

"I see only death of your noble Egypt sir,' his voice cumber in trying to get his view point across. 'they tell me you must stop now, after all isn't Egypt strong enough already... I feel that they are tell you to set a new path; one my Pharaoh that turns your attention to the growth that you've already gained and mastered... I ask of you Kaiu shower the ones in your court greatness and wealth! That and only that will cast fairness on our gods and goddesses!" The vizier would always show a majestic flair.

However, the Pharaoh himself had longed made up his mind on what must and needed to be done, there was truly nothing Shakir could have stated to him at that point. The Pharaoh had no wish to loose Shakir's wisdom nor did he want to just squash his advice. And therefore spoke accordingly. "I hear your warning Shakir and I do only wish the Egypt around me well, but my kingdom is a strong one and ready to flourish.' replied Pharaoh Kaiu strong in his words and his actions.

'The true route to our great future as already been set; we will carry out the expansion of our nation. I can only trust that this will easy the gods and goddesses of our time in the end!"

The vizier put a hand on his chest and bowed in respect, even though at this early stay his respect and judgement for his Pharaoh had wavered slightly. "And what would you have me do Kaiu? This vast war would only take away valuable funds from your own court, so that you can deliver your own pipe dream!?' stated Shakir in a tone that would not offend his Pharaoh. 'The city as given you it's everything for a great time, shouldn't we use their kindness to stop and keep our power!"

"I respect what the city as kindly gives me, that after all Shakir is why I am not asking for more... Merely look around you Shakir my kingdom doesn't want for more. I want my Egypt to live on; live on long after my life is gone and the Pharaoh takes the form of my son, he alone Shakir will be our future."

"As you wish it Kaiu,' Shakir holding back the vial in his tone. 'as you wish. I have no right to question the route you lay down for us... My those you govern our heavens see kindly upon them and to a great end!" a drop of truth to his words.

"Again Shakir I welcome your words; you are after all the most powerful man in Egypt after me and in times I ask you to speak for me. You will truly be by myself and will in time see the palace gain what we have put in to this path; you and the other Kingman will welcome this great direction I will guarantee it!" Shakir smiled at these words, which eased the Pharaoh's mind. The Pharaoh had no reason to mistrust the most important part of his court.

.

Shakir left the royal chamber-room; his fist chinned behind his back him so that the Pharaoh couldn't catch sight of them, as this would show his anger. This had been the first time the Pharaoh had not listened to his wise and guiding words. ' _Maybe this is what my father warned me about those years ago; I can only hope now that the gods can guide Egypt to a better place._ ' thought both Kaiu and Shakir./-

.

Strikingly enough Kaiu now owns a strange poignancy because, we now know that it's a man that centred around the Pharaoh's must inner circle, his own vizier, that would plot his downfall and end, the last place someone as Kaiu would have ever expected such a betrayal. The vizier who also had close links to the royal household, administers, treasurers and staff.

We only learn of his dark goings-on that happened here due to the chance discovery of an extraordinary set of documents, documents the Pharaoh himself had gone to great measures to have hidden. In fact, he almost succeeded, but the discovery of the vizier's deeds had turned up on the black market, centuries late.

The papyrus informing us of this remarkable tale, a story so scandalous that the Pharaoh himself tried to wipe it from history as the dark memory to great a person that cast such a dark shroud over his great reign, because this one sole document is the only evidence that these events ever took place. The papyrus stated that it was within this world of domestic and political along with the Pharaoh's own trust and faith that one man above all others could in fact lead to his major downfall.


End file.
